


O krok

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Daddy Saulbert, Destiny, Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nie miał pojęcia jak blisko było do tego, aby się nigdy nie spotkali."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O krok

**Author's Note:**

> edit. 8/01/2014  
> uświadomiłam sobie, że poznali się w Jenny Woo, a nie DTM.

_We are accidentally meant to be._

\- Mówiłem ci kiedykolwiek, że miałem wtedy nie iść do tego klubu?

Sauli zerknął na Adama, jednak po sekundzie przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na ich śpiące dzieci. Zmęczeni zabawą, Lily i niemal półtoraroczny Noah zasnęli przytuleni w łóżku dziewczynki. Adam i Sauli nie mieli serca ich rozdzielać – wiązałoby się to także z ich obudzeniem, a zbytnio cenili sobie chwile ciszy, aby móc sobie na to pozwolić – więc jedynie przykryli ich kocem, a teraz obserwowali swoje dwa skarby, stojąc w drzwiach skąpanego w przytłumionym świetle dziecięcego pokoju. 

Sauli wiedział dokładnie, jaki klub ma na myśli Adam. Znajdujący się w centrum Helsinek klub Jenny Woo, w którym poznali się – jak szybko policzył w myślach – prawie dziesięć lat temu. 

Wypuścił powietrze z ust z delikatnym świstem. Dziesięć lat. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, jak szybko to zleciało. Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko działo się wczoraj. Napotkany w tłumie wzrok, taniec na pełnym parkiecie i rozmowa do późnej nocy. I pocałunek. I rozpalona między nimi, niegasnąca od samego początku iskra. 

\- Nigdy mi nie wspominałeś. – Przyznał zaciekawiony Sauli, odwracając wzrok od dzieci, aby spojrzeć na męża, patrzącego na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. 

\- Bo do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, jak bardzo mogłem się pomylić, gdybym tam wtedy nie wszedł. Jak bardzo moje życie odbiegałoby od tego, jakie jest teraz. – Pokręcił głową, starając się nie pokazać mężowi, jak bardzo przeraża go ta wizja. – Byłem tak zmęczony po koncercie, że zupełnie nie miałem ochoty wychodzić na miasto, nie mówiąc już o wypiciu kilku drinków. Byłem o krok od zamówienia taksówki do hotelu. Marzyłem jedynie o tym, aby wrócić prosto do mojego łóżka. 

\- A skończyłeś w moim. – Zaśmiał się Sauli, przerywając mu w pół zdania. Nie dał poznać po sobie drżenia serca, kiedy Adam mówił mu o tym, zresztą po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak blisko było do tego, aby się nigdy nie spotkali. Przytulił go mocniej, jakby w zaprzeczeniu; nie chciał myśleć o tym, że ich miłość, ich idealne życie były jedynie dziełem niesamowitego przypadku. 

Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął ukochanego ramieniem. – To był tylko fajny dodatek do fantastycznego wieczoru, o którym nie wiedziałem, że spędziłem go ze swoim przyszłym mężem. – Pocałował go w czubek głowy, wdychając głęboko zapach jego świeżych, sportowych perfum. – Coś mnie tknęło, aby wyjść wieczorem na drinka. – Powrócił do opowieści. – Niemal zmusiłem się, aby znaleźć siłę i wyjść do poleconego mi klubu, bo coś mówiło mi, że inaczej będę tego żałował. – Zamyślił się. – Jakaś wyższa siła ściągnęła nas ku sobie. Nie wiem, co to było, ale codziennie jestem za to wdzięczny. Przez przypadek znalazłem miłość swojego życia. – Nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu, który właśnie rozpromienił jego twarz. Nie umiał wyrazić ulgi, jaką czuł, kiedy sobie to wszystko uświadomił. 

Sauli uśmiechnął się ciepło. – A mówią, że nie znajdziesz jej w klubie czy barze. 

\- Sam tak mówiłem. – Zaśmiał się Adam. – Jednak życie zweryfikowało tę opinię. – Puścił do niego perskie oko i ponownie pocałował w głowę. 

Sauli wtulił się w jego tors i pogrążył w myślach. W przeciwieństwie do Adama nigdy nie wierzył w przeznaczenie czy magiczną siłę wszechświata, jednak to, do czego Adam przyznał mu się po tylu latach sprawiło, że zastanowił się nad potrzebą ponownego zweryfikowania swoich poglądów w tej sprawie. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do swoich wspomnień z tamtej nocy. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. A dziś pomyślał, że chyba zaczął wreszcie wierzyć w przeznaczenie.


End file.
